Aller retour
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: PostPoudlard, Hermione se retrouve dans une situation délicate et doit faire des choix déchirants. Possibilité de SPOILERS et de Yuri !
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, après un certain temps ma foi, avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira un tant soit peu. Prenez bien note que j'ai lu le _sixième tome de Harry Potter_. Cette histoire contiendra donc quelques **SPOILERS **sans pour autant être très spécifiques ou très visibles. Si vous préférez revenir lire après le premier octobre, soyez en bien aise. Sachez que ces** SPOILERS** ne sont pas à la base de mon histoire, ils sont simplement incorporés dans la trame, sans plus.

**Titre :** Aller-retour

**Rating :** R ou M (pour des scènes à venir… Mais l'histoire en tant que telle restera majoritairement en PG-13 ou T, je tenterai d'indiquer les chapitres ou les scènes plus osées pour éviter de heurter les âmes plus sensibles. )

**Genre :** Fort probablement un Yuri (Femslash, histoire d'amour entre deux femmes… Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas averti ! lol) La raison du fort probablement ? C'est que la conclusion de cette histoire n'est toujours pas très claire dans ma tête ! lol

**Pairing :** Toujours pas déterminé mais il mettra en scène Hermione à coup sûr.

**Disclamer :** Évidement, je ne suis pas JKR ! Donc rien à moi, tout à elle... Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses persos, l'espace d'un moment pour leur mener la vie dure... Désolée JKR !

**N/A :** Encore une fois, possibilité de **SPOILERS** sans que cette histoire soit une suite du sixième tome ! Comme toujours, vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs (en autant qu'ils soient constructifs) sont les bienvenus. Si vous êtes toujours là… j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre un : S'éveiller en plein cauchemar !

* * *

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer la mémoire d'un être cher. Hermione Jane Granger n'est plus, du moins, pas comme nous l'avons jadis connus. Profitons de cette occasion pour se remémorer les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. »

La voix du célébrant était froide, impersonnelle, comme s'il n'avait pas, lui-même, souffert de la disparition de la jeune femme. Dans la foule, immense, réunie pour rendre un dernier hommage à la sorcière disparue, plusieurs serraient les dents face à ce manque flagrant d'implication, d'émotions…

Hermione Granger n'était plus. Un des personnages importants de la dernière guerre avait disparu, non pas sous la baguette d'un ennemi mais dans des conditions encore mystérieuses, et ce même pour des sorciers.

Après la guerre, Hermione s'était vu offrir un poste au Département des Mystères, un travail fait sur mesure pour elle ! Des défis continuels, un emploi satisfaisant, enrichissant et aucunement routinier… Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle y avait travaillé, plutôt, œuvré pendant cinq ans, repoussant toujours un peu plus loin les connaissances sorcières, découvrant et s'émerveillant devant tant de nouvelles choses. Elle y était comme un poisson dans l'eau, et sa réputation ne cessait de grandir.

Aussi, lorsque ce cas épineux survint à Poudlard, elle fut envoyée immédiatement. Personne ne doutait de ses chances de réussite, Hermione Granger réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Pendant la guerre, Poudlard avait été durement touchée, une bonne partie de l'école fut détruite pendant les combats. Reconstruire cette école ne fut pas une mince tâche et des dizaines de sorciers mirent des années à accomplir le tout. Après tout, Poudlard était continuellement en mouvement depuis sa fondation… C'était plus de 1000 ans de travaux qu'ils devaient tenter de recréer.

Quelque part, au milieu de débris, d'un coin reculé de ce qui avait été l'aile la plus ancienne du château, des ouvriers avaient ressenti une puissance telle qu'ils avaient été légèrement effrayés. Les autorités avaient été convoquées et finalement, Hermione fut envoyée pour enquêter. Ses rapports préliminaires parlaient d'une source de magie pure, difficile à localiser avec précision ou à décrypter avec certitude. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse de l'entrée de la crypte contenant les corps des fondateurs de Poudlard, qui n'avait jamais été retrouvée, ou encore une panoplie d'autres idées, de mythes et légendes.

Elle bûcha des jours et des jours, interdisant l'accès à ce lieu à toute autre personne qu'elle-même. Elle s'investit tellement dans sa tâche qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Puis, un jour, quelqu'un s'inquiéta de ne pas l'avoir vu remonter. Une journée passa, puis une autre et enfin une autre où Minerva McGonnagall elle-même descendit dans ce lieu mystérieux, à la recherche de la jeune femme, que nul ne revit.

Les meilleurs sorciers, spécialistes du monde entier, furent appelés sur les lieux. Personne ne réussit à, ne serait-ce, retrouver la moindre trace de la jeune femme. Le mystère de la source de magie n'était pas plus résolu et s'ajoutait à cela, la disparition d'une sorcière douée et héroïne de la dernière guerre.

* * *

Lorsque le bout de sa baguette toucha cette substance jaunâtre, d'aspect huileuse, Hermione comprit de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose de majeur. Quelque chose qui n'offrait plus de retour en arrière. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de crier, ni même d'avoir peur, elle était déjà aspirée vers l'avant. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son corps, de ce qui l'entourait… Tout ce que son esprit réussissait encore à analyser, était cette sensation de chute vertigineuse qu'elle ressentait. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, une seconde, une heure, un mois… Allez savoir !

Puis, ce fut comme si chaque particule de son corps cherchait à se remettre en place, s'amalgamant pour refaire l'être qu'elle était, la reconstituant. Elle sentit à nouveau la dureté du sol sous ses pieds, puis l'air l'entourant revint, son esprit refit connaissance avec son environnement. La nausée s'empara aussitôt d'elle l'obligeant à s'accroupir, à accélérer sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses tempes menaçaient de s'ouvrir suite à la pression qui y avait élue domicile. Le tournis s'empara d'elle, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film moldu, dans ces scènes où la caméra tourne et tourne encore sur elle-même.

Elle perdit finalement son combat et son estomac se vida de tout son contenu, là, devant elle. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni la volonté de bouger. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre à battre normalement. Des tremblements violents s'étaient emparés de son corps, menaçant de la faire s'étaler sur le sol. Courageusement, à quatre pattes, la jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Tout autour d'elle tournait, la rendant d'autant plus inconfortable, et lui donnant d'avantage la nausée.

Après un effort surhumain, elle réussit à s'allonger sur la terre meuble, à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle avait été malade. Sa baguette à la main, elle perdit connaissance. Elle ne vit donc pas, cette substance huileuse et jaunâtre, près d'elle, disparaître lentement, jusqu'à finalement, ne laisser aucune trace.

* * *

Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que le pire était encore à venir ?

Après plusieurs profondes et lentes respirations, Hermione Granger tenta de laisser l'inquiétude et la panique, loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses peurs l'emporter sur sa logique. La logique, cela avait toujours été son arme la plus fiable, ce pilier stable et puissant sur lequel elle pouvait toujours compter, peu importe la situation. Alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente ?

Puissant dans ses minces ressources d'énergies physiques qui lui restaient, elle se mit sur ses deux pieds et tenta d'explorer plus en profondeur, l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Vacillant, se supportant sur les murs de pierres, elle fit le tour de cette place sombre et humide, sa baguette allumée devant elle. Graduellement, à mesure que ses pas la menaient plus vers l'avant, sa mémoire lui revint. Elle se souvint de ses recherches, de cette source magique puissante et inconnue… Qu'elle ne ressentait plus soudainement… où du moins, beaucoup moins fortement. Elle détectait un effluve magique, quelque chose de toujours prépondérant mais beaucoup moins que dans ses souvenirs.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment, ne présentait aucune menace immédiate, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose se préparait. Ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'être suffisamment remise de ce qui venait de lui arriver, pour pouvoir affronter ce qui, elle le sentait, se profilait. Elle en doutait sincèrement, jamais elle n'avait été aussi épuisée, magiquement et physiquement. Pas même son pire combat contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ne l'avait laissé aussi fatiguée, exténuée, comme brisée de l'intérieur.

Elle avança, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Elle s'écroula, le long d'un mur, le dos appuyé sur la pierre dure. À bout de tout, elle sombra à nouveau, son esprit se déconnectant d'avec la réalité.

* * *

« Monsieur le directeur Dumbledore, Monsieur… j'ai été délégué par mes confrères et consoeurs comme porte-parole… »

« Je vous écoute Bigdy. Prenez donc la peine de prendre un siège… »

L'elfe de maison se saisit de ses deux imposantes et tombantes oreilles et les rabattit devant ses yeux. Un malaise incommensurable venait de l'envahir. Visiblement, les elfes de maison n'étaient pas prêts à s'émanciper, pensa Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

« Non… Non… Monsieur, Bigdy ne peut pas s'asseoir dans le bureau de monsieur le directeur de Poudlard… Non, non, ce n'est pas bien… »

« Bien, bien… Alors Bigdy… Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si mal à l'aise… »

« Nous, les elfes de maison, serviteurs de la noble et prestigieuse école de Poudlard… Nous avons ressenti quelque chose… Quelque chose d'inhabituel… »

« Pourriez-vous élaborer, je vous prie » Demanda Dumbledore qui était soudainement intrigué et alarmé à la fois. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des elfes de maison de se mêler de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des murs, autres que leurs besognes. Il fallait donc que cela soit quelque chose d'une importance quelconque pour qu'un représentant de ces êtres magiques demande audience auprès du directeur de l'établissement.

« Depuis quelques heures, nous ressentons… Des choses peu normales monsieur Dumbledore monsieur… C'est dans l'air, dans les murs, partout… »

Dumbledore dévisagea l'elfe devant lui, évidement, il ne doutait aucunement des propos de Bigdy, il savait que les représentants de cette communauté, possédaient des pouvoirs magiques élevés… Étaient-ils à même de ressentir une anomalie sorcière, une discordance dans le flux magique ? Visiblement, pensa le directeur en lissant lentement sa barbe grisonnante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le malaise de plus en plus palpable de l'elfe qui se tenait toujours devant lui, la tête basse, jouant sans cesse avec ses oreilles. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau, Dumbledore revint dans la réalité et remercia l'elfe qui disparu avant que l'autre invité du directeur n'entre.

Appollyon Pringle, concierge de Poudlard depuis des années, entra suite à l'invitation de Dumbledore. L'homme, grand et maigre, tenait dans ses mains, diverses liasses de parchemins. Il les feuilletait, l'air perdu, ne semblant pas en comprendre la signification.

« Comment je peux vous être utile Appolyon ? » Débuta Dumbledore en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à prendre place dans le fauteuil qu'avait évité l'elfe Bigdy quelques instants auparavant.

Le concierge refusa l'offre et resta debout, toujours le nez plongé dans ces parchemins.

« Monsieur le directeur… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais des choses étranges sont survenues aujourd'hui dans l'enceinte… »

« N'en arrive-t-il pas à tous les jours ? » Demanda malicieusement le directeur en pigeant un bonbon au citron dans son tiroir à gâteries.

« Certes… mais de cette ampleur, jamais… » Enchaîna Pringle. « Les tableaux des couloirs inférieurs ont tous quitté leur cadre pour se réfugier dans ceux des portraits résidant sur les étages supérieures. J'ai vu trois armures tenter d'emprunter les marches des cachots, elles semblaient vouloir s'enfuir loin de leur point de résidence habituel. Des élèves ont signalé des tremblements périodiques du sol près des donjons. Le professeur Slughorn a déclaré avoir été éveillé par le bruit des chaudrons s'entrechoquant violement ce matin… »

Le concierge continua d'énumérer les événements inhabituels, feuilletant ses parchemins pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien.

« Avez-vous interrogé les portraits réfugiés ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui commençait sérieusement à être de plus en plus inquiet.

« Bien sûr ! » S'offusqua Pringle. Puis voyant le sourire d'excuse du directeur, il continua sur une voix moins emportée : « Ils déclarent avoir ressenti un flux magique important et ne désiraient pas rester dans les bas niveaux, trop anxieux de ce que cela pouvait signifier… »

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, songeur… Il avait été témoin lui aussi de certaines choses peu caractéristiques… Il ne s'en était pas trop fait, après tout, il était dans une école d'apprentis sorciers non ? Cependant, les derniers rapports étaient alarmants. Même Fumseck, son phénix, semblait mal à l'aise sur son perchoir. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se tramait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, elle fut accueillie par cette même image de désolation que lorsqu'elle avait perdu conscience, une minute, une heure, un jour plus tôt. Elle aurait juré que sa gorge avait reçu un traitement au papier émeri pendant sa perte de connaissance… Elle aurait donné son royaume pour quelques gouttes d'eau… Elle avait toujours sa baguette mais n'avait plus la force de faire de la magie…

Cela ne pris que quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne replonge… L'obscurité s'emparant à nouveau de son être, son esprit…

* * *

Dumbledore n'assista pas au repas ce soir-là, il visita plutôt les tréfonds du collège, lieux qu'il avait rarement visité auparavant. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est poussière et humidité. Il s'agissait des anciennes, anciennes, très anciennes fondations de Poudlard. Plusieurs avaient émis des théories tant qu'à ce qui se trouvaient dans ces lieux, personne n'avait jamais rien trouvé par contre.

Se concentrant, puissant au fond de lui-même, Dumbledore suivit un chemin improvisé, se fiant à son instinct et au flux magique qu'il ressentait, qui courrait dans les veines de l'établissement. La main contre la pierre, les yeux fermés, il avançait lentement, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait, sans trop comprendre. Il s'agissait d'une magie puissante, bien plus puissante qu'il ne le serait jamais…

Derrière lui, Nick-Quaisi-Sans-Tête, flottait en silence, il avait été recruté par Dumbledore comme messager et il serait utile finalement. Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et scruta l'obscurité devant lui. Le filet de lumière qu'offrait sa baguette à ce moment n'était pas suffisant pour éclairer ce qui se trouvait droit devant.

« Sir Porpington… Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, aller chercher le professeur Slughorn et l'accompagner jusqu'ici ? »

Le spectre acquiesça de la tête, ce qui fit un effet peu attrayant, en considérant le fait que sa tête n'était retenue au reste de son corps que par un mince filet de chair, puis il disparut, comme le font si bien les fantômes. Slughorn mit quelques temps à descendre et à rejoindre le directeur, après tout, ce dernier ce trouvait dans les entrailles même de l'école.

« Albus ? »

« Horace… Je crois que nous avons une situation plus qu'inhabituelle. »

« Qu'en est-il ? » Demanda Horace Slughorn curieux et inquiet à la fois.

Les deux hommes échangèrent sur les récents événements au château tout en continuant à avancer à l'aveuglette. Au bout de longues minutes de marche pénible dues à l'état des lieux, ils atteignirent finalement un endroit protégé par un puissant et impressionnant champ de force magique.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Slughorn, les yeux ronds, effrayé par la puissance qu'il ressentait soudainement.

« Là ! » S'écria en même temps Dumbledore en pointant le corps inerte de ce qui semblait être une jeune femme.

Les deux hommes tentèrent immédiatement de traverser le champ de puissance, ce flux magique mais se heurtèrent à sa force surprenante. Pendant de longues minutes, ils tentèrent tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser pour venir en aide à cette personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

* * *

Elle les entendait. Qui ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle les entendait. Elle ne pouvait les voir, ni les distinguer mais leur voix lui parvenait. À moins qu'elle ne se soit mise à halluciner. C'était possible après tout. Et pourtant, sa petite voix intérieure lui criait d'avancer, de rejoindre ces voix… Qu'elles étaient sa seule chance de survie.

Bien qu'exténuée, elle se força, à grand prix, à ramper vers la source de ses voix. Lentement, très lentement, chacun de ses gestes lui étaient pénibles et déclenchaient une grande douleur en elle. Toujours, sa petite voix, son instinct, l'encourageait à persévérer, lui assurant doucement, que bientôt tout serait terminé, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que tout irait pour le mieux.

S'agrippant avec la force du désespoir, elle laissa son corps glisser douloureusement sur la terre meuble, plantant ses doigts dans le sol, cherchant à s'ancrer de son mieux dans la réalité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sombre encore, elle ne devait pas de nouveau perdre conscience. Il en allait de sa survie. Elle était une battante, une Gryffondor, elle devait se montrer digne.

* * *

Ils l'observèrent s'agripper au sol comme si elle s'agrippait à la vie elle-même. Ils l'encouragèrent, tentant de la guider de leur voix. Lentement, avec moult difficultés, elle réussis à s'approcher du mur magique qui les séparait. Encore un mouvement, encore un effort et elle traverserait ce champ magique… Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Épuisée, sans plus aucune force, la jeune femme passa un bras à travers le flux, qui retomba, comme sans vie, durement sur le sol. Aussitôt, Dumbledore se saisit de la main et tira de toutes ses forces, tentant de tirer la jeune femme du flux. Slughorn se joignit à lui sans un mot et ensemble ils tombèrent à la renverse lorsque finalement le corps désarticulé et inerte de la jeune femme traversa la barrière de puissance magique.

Albus Dumbledore fut le premier à se remettre sur pied et courra s'assurer que cette jeune inconnue était toujours vivante. Lorsque ses doigts sentirent un pouls, faible mais présent, il soupira de soulagement. Déjà Slughorn avait matérialisé un brancard et ensemble ils portèrent ce corps inanimé vers la surface, vers les niveaux supérieurs.

* * *

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda Victorine Bonsoin, vieille, très vieille sorcière, oeuvrant à titre d'infirmière depuis des décennies au château.

« Nous n'en savons rien. » Admit Dumbledore. « Nous l'avons trouvé dans une mauvaise posture dans les sous-sols de l'établissement. » Il ne désirait pas trop en dévoiler pour l'instant, incertain lui-même de ce à quoi ils avaient à faire. « Pouvez-vous la soigner et me contacter au moment même où elle reprend conscience ? »

« Bien sûr… » Déclara de sa voix toujours douce et bienveillante l'infirmière, qui déjà replaçait quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de cette inconnue d'un geste tendre et maternel.

Le directeur remonta à son bureau, accompagné du maître des potions et de la nouvelle enseignante de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonnagall. Cette dernière avait accepté avec joie, de se joindre au corps enseignant de l'établissement sous l'invitation personnelle de Dumbledore, son ancien professeur et mentor. La jeune femme de trente ans, possédait un grand nombre de connaissances et Albus avait foi en elle, sans doute leur serait-elle d'une quelconque aide dans ce qui les tourmentait à ce moment.

Une fois installés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils discutèrent ensemble de l'événement. Minerva proposa de retourner sur les lieux, tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette source magique inconnue mais le directeur l'en dissuada.

« Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle n'y sera plus et que même l'aménagement des lieux aura changé. Déjà en quittant, on pouvait sentir le flux diminuer… et en remontant, quelques portraits courageux, réintégraient leur cadre. »

« Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de l'énergie de Poudlard… De ce flux magique à l'origine de la fondation du collège sur ces lieux par les premiers fondateurs ? » Demanda Slughorn en jouant avec sa moustache.

« C'est possible, tout est possible en sorcellerie ! » Répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Qui peut être cette jeune femme ? Elle n'est visiblement pas une élève… Ni un parent d'élève, elle est trop jeune… » Énuméra, l'air absent le maître des potions, n'ayant pas relevé le commentaire de son ami et supérieur.

« Elle ne m'est pas familière… Pourtant, je n'oublie jamais un visage… » Ajouta Dumbledore qui était devenu tout aussi songeur que son collègue.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle s'éveille et espérer qu'elle aura gardé quelques souvenirs… » Déclara McGonnagall en espérant vivement que cela soit le cas, dans le cas contraire, cela rendrait la tâche d'autant plus ardue.

* * *

Quelle était cette odeur ? Elle la connaissait, elle se rappelait d'avoir déjà été dans un endroit semblable. Des effluves de ce qu'elle croyait se souvenir comme étant du… Sodium… ? Oui une solution saline quelconque… Un hôpital ?

Soulevant lentement et péniblement une paupière, elle tenta de prendre le pouls de l'endroit où elle se trouvait maintenant. Elle n'était plus sur le sol froid et humide où elle s'était réveillée à quelques reprises auparavant. C'était beaucoup plus confortable, douillet même, chaud et presque réconfortant. Un matelas, sans doute, lui souffla son esprit.

La lumière l'aveugla aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la fanfare militaire qui pratiquait sous ses temples ! Par Merlin… Pourquoi avoir choisi sa tête à elle ? Elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui suivit, ce qui alerta quiconque était dans la pièce avec elle. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, cette personne s'approcher d'elle. Une main froide se posa sur son front, la faisant sursauter quelque peu.

« Du calme mon enfant… » Prononça une voix bienveillante et rassurante. « N'essayez pas de trop en faire, vous êtes exténuée et ça prendra du temps avant que vous ne retrouviez toutes vos facultés. »

Hermione tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à cette voix inconnue mais qui lui inspirait confiance. Trop pâteuse, la gorge toujours aussi sèche, elle ne parvint à formuler ne serait-ce qu'un bruit. La dame la comprit tout de même et lui offrit délivrance, faisant couler doucement et lentement quelques gouttes d'eau dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui remercia le ciel de cette joie pure !

« Vous êtes à Poudlard mon enfant, je me nomme Victorine Bonsoin et je prendrai soin de vous si vous le permettez. »

Boinsoin ? Hermione se souvenait très bien de Poudlard… Mais pas d'une madame Bonsoin… Qu'était-il advenu de madame Pomfresh ? Et pourquoi personne n'intimait à cette fanfare de cesser ses activités ? De nouveau, comme si elle avait la faculté de lire les pensées de la jeune femme, madame Bonsoin glissa, ce qu'elle déduit être une cuiller, dans la bouche d'Hermione. Une potion, elle venait de lui administrer une potion quelconque pour sûr… Le goût était inconnu à la jeune femme mais l'effet fut immédiat. Les tapageurs du tambour avaient disparus… Hermione ajouta cette femme sur sa liste de personne respectée et admirée du coup !

« Reposez-vous encore un peu mon enfant… Le directeur voudra s'entretenir avec vous sous peu… »

Le directeur ? Soudainement Hermione s'énerva. Ça n'allait pas… Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il y avait une directrice à Poudlard, Minerva McGonnagall, son mentor et amie… Qu'était-il advenu de McGonnagall ? Par Merlin et tous les mages… Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

« Elle est secouée et épuisée. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se vider de sa magie ainsi. » Décréta Victorine Bonsoin en faisant un résumé au directeur et aux deux enseignants appelés suite au réveil de la jeune femme.

« A-t-elle prononcé quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Minerva soucieuse de l'état de la jeune patiente à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, derrière ses rideaux d'un blanc maculé.

« Non… Mais je lui ai administré une potion qui devrait l'aider à retrouver assez de force pour discuter un peu avec vous… Mais je vous préviens tous les trois… Pas plus que cinq minutes et rien d'énervant et interdiction de pousser cette pauvre enfant ! » Les mit en garde l'infirmière d'un air qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Telle une procession, Dumbledore ouvrit la courte marche qui les mena au lit de la jeune patiente. Doucement, presque avec cérémonie, il tira le rideau donnant un peu d'intimité à la jeune inconnue.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer la personne s'ayant approchée. Aussitôt, elle referma les yeux, certaine d'avoir une hallucination. Hochant lentement la tête, elle s'offrit un petit sourire en se châtiant mentalement d'une telle étourderie. Albus Dumbledore était mort depuis des années maintenant, cela ne pouvait être lui qui venait d'approcher son lit. Des années de moins en plus ! Nah, impossible. Elle rouvrit les yeux à nouveau, certaine qu'elle trouverait à la place le visage soucieux de Pomfresh ou encore celui bienveillant de McGonnagall, venue à ses nouvelles.

Un gémissement pathétique s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle replongea son regard dans celui bleu de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, qui semblait bien en forme pour un mort. Puis tout en elle s'énerva, son cœur se mit à battre la chamaille, son esprit criait, son ventre s'était contracté, sa gorge enserrée… Derrière la version plus jeune de Dumbledore, se tenait celle, également rajeunie, de Slughorn et … McGonnagall !

Dans quel cauchemar s'était-elle réveillée ?

* * *

Alors, ça mérite une review ? lol Merci de m'avoir lu...


	2. Pire que cauchemar

**N/A :** RAR en fin de chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, même si vous n'avez pas laissé de review. (Petit message subliminal ici lol) Sérieusement, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire…

* * *

_Chapitre deux : Pire que cauchemar !_

* * *

« Elle souffre d'un choc important. C'est comme si elle refusait de prendre pied dans la réalité et commandait à son esprit de se fermer à tout ce qui est de l'extérieur. » Expliqua Bonsoin aux enseignants présents. « Ce qui, en contrepartie, n'est pas plus mal, puisque son corps à besoin de se ressourcer… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les sous-sols mais elle y a épuisé sa réserve d'énergie, autant magique que physique. » 

« Elle s'en remettra ? » Demanda nerveusement Minerva qui n'arrivait pas à retirer son regard de la forme inerte dans les draps blancs du lit devant elle.

« Oui, sûrement… Avec du temps et de la volonté. » Répondit Bonsoin avec un soupir, elle avait déjà beaucoup vécue, elle savait reconnaître ce genre de cas… Il n'était pas dit que cette jeune inconnue chercherait à s'en remettre aussi facilement. Plusieurs choisissaient de rester dans leur propre monde, trouvant la réalité trop pénible pour diverses raisons.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas formulé ses craintes, chacun d'entre eux avaient su lire entre les lignes.

« Pourriez-vous me prévenir lorsqu'elle s'éveillera à nouveau je vous prie Victorine ? » Demanda Dumbledore en lissant lentement sa barbe grise.

« Vous avez une idée derrière la tête ? » Demanda Horace qui connaissait bien cette gestuelle chez son ami.

« Peut-être… peut-être… » Fut la seule réponse qu'offrit le directeur avant de retourner dans son bureau pour s'y enfermer à faire Merlin seul sait quoi.

« Quelle âge croyez-vous qu'elle puisse avoir ? » Demanda McGonnagall en tentant de faire sa propre approximation.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? » Demanda Slughorn en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'une telle question.

« Pour lancer un avis de recherche… Cette jeune femme n'est pas apparue dans ces murs par magie ! » S'exclama Victorine Bonsoin en lançant un regard noir au maître des potions pour son manque d'implication.

Minerva et Horace échangèrent un regard complice avant de sourire à la remarque de la vieille infirmière qui comprit soudainement que cela était effectivement possible. Peut-être que cette jeune femme dans le lit, était effectivement arrivée-là par magie. Ils étaient à Poudlard après tout non ?

« Oui… bon… » Tenta de se reprendre Bonsoin. « Je dirais, la mi-vingtaine environ bien qu'elle ait le regard de quelqu'un ayant déjà trop vu de choses… » Termina à voix basse l'infirmière qui avait été ébranlé par ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« A-t-elle des signes distinctifs, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ? » Demanda à nouveau McGonnagall en notant le tout mentalement.

« Lors de son examen général, j'ai remarqué quelques cicatrices magiques. J'ai vu de telles blessures sur quelques duellistes professionnels jadis… Je commencerais mes recherches par-là si j'étais vous Minerva. » Offrit l'infirmière en découvrant une partie de la patiente.

Elle intima Slughorn du regard de se retirer derrière le rideau et continua à abaisser la jaquette de la jeune femme pour montrer une longue et mince cicatrice, laissée sans aucun doute possible, par un sort offensif. La marque partait de l'épaule droite de l'inconnue et terminait à peine quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur. Blessure peu commune, il allait sans dire.

« Mais où s'est-elle mérité ce genre de stigmate ? » S'exclama McGonnagall, mal à l'aise, remontant la jaquette sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme.

« Allez savoir ! » Répondit la voix de Slughorn de derrière le rideau. « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et j'ai une rencontre de mon club ce soir… Alors mesdames, à moins que vous n'insistiez sur ma présence, je tire ma révérence, jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre… »

« Bonne soirée Horace… » Répondirent en chœur, sans même s'en rendre compte, Bonsoin et McGonnagall.

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des semaines entières lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, plus de dix-huit heures après avoir fait ce cauchemar… Graduellement, à mesure que son esprit reprenait la mesure de ce qui l'entourait, ses craintes s'éveillaient. Non… NON ! Elle était vraiment à l'infirmerie. 

Elle se força à se calmer, prenant de grandes respirations, expirant par le nez. Lorsqu'elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour être accueilli par un environnement connu, bien que quelque peu changé.

« Du calme ma vieille, du calme… » Se répétait-elle continuellement à voix basse, comme un mantra quelconque.

Lorsque les bruits de pas d'une personne s'approchant se firent entendre, elle serra si fortement les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prier, et pourtant, à ce moment, elle espérait, suppliait les mages et les Dieux, de faire en sorte que ça soit Pomfresh qui tire ce rideau. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sa gorge se serra et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle voulait crier ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Calmez-vous je vous prie mon enfant… Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… » Commença Victorine Bonsoin, tentant d'approcher une main apaisante de la patiente qui avait refermé les yeux, luttant contre les larmes.

Dumbledore arriva aussitôt, intimant la vieille dame de les laisser, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du directeur qui incitait à ne pas poser de question et à obéir.

« Mademoiselle. Je me doute que la situation est pénible pour vous, nous voudrions seulement vous aider. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? » Demanda le sorcier en prenant place près d'elle.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre verbalement, elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix à ce moment. Sa détresse était déjà suffisamment visible sans qu'elle se mette à pleurer ou bégayer.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? » Tenta à nouveau le directeur d'une voix douce et compréhensive, comme elle se le rappelait.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle serra les lèvres et la mâchoire avant d'agiter négativement la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Sans doute avait-elle perdu connaissance dans les sous-sols de l'établissement et quelqu'un était venu à son aide… Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela ne pouvait être aussi simple. Et puis, il y avait le fait que Dumbledore, dans sa réalité, était MORT, rien de moins !

« Ma question vous paraîtra stupide… » Commença Dumbledore qui sourit du fait que la jeune femme devant lui étira lentement les lèvres dans un semblant de sourire. « Mais, vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ? »

Stupide ? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore poser des questions stupides ? Hermione trouvait l'idée stupide en elle-même, elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de son nom, elle savait qui elle était, elle n'était pas amnésique. Simplement folle, pensa-t-elle. De nouveau, un hochement de tête fut donné en guise de réponse.

Près d'elle Dumbledore souriait doucement… Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme se présente, sachant bien mieux que de presser cette inconnue qui avait vécu un traumatisme important.

« Her… » Sa vois était rauque, comme passée au papier sablé. Elle se reprit après avoir déglutit : « Hermione Granger. »

Albus Dumbledore fouilla sa mémoire, à la recherche de la mention d'une famille sorcière nommée Granger. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'en était douté, il savait que les choses ne pouvaient être aussi simples. Dans le lit, devant lui, la jeune femme le fixait d'un regard entendu, semblant attendre la prochaine question.

« Mademoiselle… »Commença-t-il après un soupir et avoir décidé de la marche à suivre. « J'aimerais, si vous me le permettez, utiliser un processus qui me donnerait accès à quelques-uns de vos souvenirs. Je sais que c'est délicat, entrer dans la tête des gens n'est jamais… »

Dumbledore était mal à l'aise. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Hermione avait très bien comprit où il voulait en venir et l'interrompit :

« Vous voulez utiliser l'occlumencie ? Allez-y mais sachez que je sais parfaitement bloquer mon esprit… » L'avertie sans raison autre que de le mettre en garde, Hermione avec un regard qui parlait bien plus que la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de ce qui se passait et elle n'était pas le genre à offrir ses pensées ainsi sur un plateau.

Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête, un sourire entendu étirait ses lèvres. Cette jeune femme était perspicace, plus important encore, intelligente et vive.

« Loin de moi l'idée de m'imposer Miss… Seulement, vous comprenez que les circonstances de votre découverte m'intriguent un peu… »

« Seulement un peu ? » Demanda narquoisement Hermione en offrant un sourire de la même trempe au directeur. « Je sais, que moi, je suis plus que curieuse ! »

Ensemble, ils s'installèrent pour une séance d'occulmencie, qui ne dura, au final, que très peu de temps. Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de rester des lunes dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il n'apprendrait pas plus que ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le secret de ce mystère résidait ailleurs que dans la tête de celle, il le savait maintenant, avait voyagé dans le temps.

* * *

L'inconnue, qui ne l'était plus totalement, s'était rendormie, aidée par les puissantes potions de madame Bonsoin. Dumbledore était maintenant assis à son bureau, songeur, son esprit était accaparé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait entendu parlé de la possibilité de voyager dans le temps et l'espace autrement qu'avec un retourneur de temps. C'était, bien sûr, une possibilité probable, après tout, ils évoluaient dans un monde de magie non ? Et pourtant, jamais personne avant n'avait fait un tel voyage ou n'était revenu pour le raconter. 

Il revoyait sans cesse l'air atterré et défait de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eut confirmation de son hypothèse. Elle savait au fond d'elle… Mais lorsque Dumbledore sortit de son esprit, il vit dans son visage, que c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans l'infirmerie, qui heureusement était inoccupée. L'homme allait sortir, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ou même de réconforter la jeune femme. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien… Du moins, pour l'instant. Elle devait digérer elle-même l'information, ensuite, ils pourraient ensemble, tenter de trouver une solution. Alors qu'il tournait le dos à la jeune patiente, pratiquement rendu à la porte qui le mènerait dans le couloir, il l'entendit demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Quand ? »

Il comprit qu'elle ne demandait pas quand elle pourrait retourner chez elle, non, elle semblait bien plus intelligente que cela… Elle demandait, à savoir, à quelle époque exactement elle était maintenant. N'osant la regarder, de peur de voir encore une fois cette tristesse incommensurable, il répondit :

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui, le 30 mai 1956. »

* * *

1956… Hermione tournait et retournait cette date dans sa tête. Pourquoi cette date ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parlé qu'il était possible de voyager dans le temps et pourtant, elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup lu. Pas suffisamment apparemment ! Et néanmoins, elle était bel et bien en 1956, un saut en arrière de près de cinquante ans ! CINQUANTE ANS ! 

Puis la logique vient à son aide, au lieu de laisser l'énervement et la détresse s'emparer d'elle, son esprit la força à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle savait de cette époque. C'était l'année où Dumbledore engagea Minerva McGonnagall au poste de professeur de Métamorphose, le remplaçant lui-même, promu à la direction de l'école suite au décès du professeur Dippet. 1956, c'était également l'année où Voldemort, alors Tom Elvis Jedusor, était venu solliciter un poste au sein du collège magique.

Avec ces points de repères en tête, il était plus facile de réfléchir et de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver pourquoi elle était à cette période, pourquoi elle avait fait se voyage et comment elle l'avait fait. Mais surtout ; comment retourner dans son temps à elle ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester en 1956… Elle avait une vie bien à elle à sa propre époque.

Cette pensée la fit rire sarcastiquement. Quelle vie avait-elle là-bas ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'était enterrée vivante, volontairement et entièrement dans son travail. Quelles raisons avait-elle de tant vouloir retourner à une époque où tout ce qu'elle était, était héro de guerre, langue de plomb ? À qui manquerait-elle ? Harry ? Probablement, mais il avait sa propre famille à penser maintenant. Ses collègues de travail ? Très peu la saluaient seulement. Sa famille ? Quelle famille ? Ses parents étaient tout deux décédés pendant la guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'ayant réussi à les sauver… Bien sûr, les Weasley étaient sa deuxième famille, mais depuis la mort de Ron, ce n'était plus tout à fait la même chose. Il était pénible à la jeune femme de rester près de ceux qui lui rappelaient sans cesse le premier et seul amour qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Une larme perla et glissa lentement sur sa joue, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'essuyer… Parfois valait mieux laisser couler les larmes, c'était une de ces occasions. C'est ainsi que la trouva Minerva McGonnagall. Au début, elle voulut la laisser, retourner d'où elle venait. Mais son instinct lui disait de faire autrement. Albus ne cessait de lui répéter, encore et encore qu'elle devait écouter plus souvent sa petite voix intérieure. C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire au final. Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, tentant, maladroitement, de lui donner un peu de réconfort. Elle ne savait toujours rien de cette inconnue, Dumbledore refusait de dévoiler ce qu'il savait, prétextant qu'il avait ses raisons. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme ''connectée'' avec cette personne. Il y avait un lien, quelque chose… Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, pour l'instant, mais elle le découvrirait, elle en était certaine.

La larme, d'abord solitaire d'Hermione, fut vite rejointe par des dizaines d'autres. Étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucune honte à pleurer devant McGonnagall, bien que cette McGonnagall ait plusieurs années de moins que celle dont elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle laissa toutes ses peurs, ses craintes, ses incertitudes, couler, tels des flots sur ses joues, espérant qu'elles partiraient, quitteraient son corps à jamais.

L'enseignante resta, tout simplement, à ses côtés, en silence, tenant sa main avec tendresse. Combien de temps s'écoula ? Aucune d'elles n'auraient pu le dire avec certitude. Tout ce que Hermione savait, c'était que Minerva lui apportait réconfort et l'assurance qu'elle avait tant besoin à ce moment précis. McGonnagall pour sa part, n'avait qu'une certitude à cet instant ; elle était au bon moment, au bon endroit…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Alixe :** Merci pour tes bons mots, c'est toujours apprécié que de voir ton nom dans les reviews !

**Link9 :** Morue ? Et tu veux une suite après m'avoir si gentiment surnommé ? Tu sais, je connais des mots d'amour beaucoup plus recherchés que morue ! lol Merci pour ta review tout de même…

**légion : l'êtranger :** D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'apprécie grandement tes idées et j'en prends bonne note, ce sont toutes des suggestions qui méritent réflexion et qui allument des lumières dans mon esprit… Sans doute pour des fics à venir. Ensuite, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira tout de même lol.

**Darkmore :** Merci, merci, merci… Je m'amuse effectivement en créant ces fics et j'espère toujours que les gens les apprécieront.

**Manion :** ça fait chaud au cœur de constater que ce que l'on écrit plait… Merci !

**Ana :** Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

**Miliem :** C'est vrai que c'est commun l'idée du retourneur de temps… J'ai essayé de trouver autre chose et je suis heureuse de constater que mon idée à bien passée. Merci pour ta review, c'est super apprécié.

**Minerve :** Hermi-McGo ? C'est certain que c'est une possibilité qui m'interpelle mais j'en sais toujours trop rien pour l'instant. J'ai une trame en tête et on verra où ça me mène… Merci pour tes bons mots, c'est gentil !

**Fan-rei :** qu'est-ce que Poudlard a derrière la tête ? Et est-ce bien Poudlard qui a agi ? Des questions qui trouveront réponses dans les prochains chapitres lol. Merci pour ta review. En espérant que la suite te plaise également.

**Tyto27 :** Oui, McGo plus jeune, c'est quelque chose qui me plaisait bien à moi aussi… Que de possibilités ! loll Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est grandement apprécié.

**Sined :** Alors voilà la suite… En espérant que ça te plait autant… Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !


	3. Pourquoi toujours moi !

**A/N :** J'ai d'excellentes excuses pour justifier le long délai entre le chapitre précédent et celui qui suit… Décès d'une femme que je considérais comme une mère, déménagement soudain, problèmes innombrables au bureau, crise personnelle, bla, bla, bla… Bref, le peu de temps libre que j'avais a été réduit d'avantage dernièrement. En espérant que je ne vous aurai pas trop fait attendre tout de même et que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire. Toutes mes excuses pour le délai.

Comme fanfiction ne permet plus de faire les RAR à même les chapitres, je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. De plus, je tiens à spécifier que je répondrai personnellement à toutes les reviews à venir (si j'en ai encore lol) grâce à ce merveilleux procédé nouvellement installé par les concepteurs de ce site.

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Pourquoi toujours moi !**

* * *

La présence d'une inconnue dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ne resta pas longtemps secrète, des étudiants l'avaient aperçu en se rendant à l'infirmerie pour diverses raisons. Le mot s'était passé si rapidement que même le Ministère dépêcha un envoyé auprès du nouveau directeur de l'institution scolaire pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

Dumbledore et la jeune femme en étaient venus rapidement à une même conclusion : PERSONNE ne devait savoir réellement d'où elle venait. Il était nécessaire de préserver le plus possible la ligne du temps originelle. De plus, Hermione avait ses propres raisons de garder le silence, raisons inconnues au directeur qui pourtant n'était pas dupe. C'est donc l'histoire montée de toute pièce que le vieux sorcier offrit au représentant du Ministre.

« Mademoiselle Chisholm est une stagiaire venue des Etats-Unis dans le but d'accomplir une thèse sur les lieux magiques historiques d'Angleterre. Poudlard possédant une histoire plus que remplie, était un choix évident pour cette étude. Elle restera parmi nous quelques mois. »

L'excuse était parfaite, elle permettait à Hermione de se déplacer dans l'école sans être dérangée ou éveiller les suspicions, de plus, cela lui permettait d'utiliser la bibliothèque ou toutes autres ressources, dans le but de tenter de comprendre le phénomène qui l'avait amener à cette époque. Tout le monde y verrait que du feu.

Hermione Chisholm, nom qu'avait proposé la jeune femme lorsque Dumbledore avait fait part de son inquiétude face à l'utilisation de son nom réel, pouvait maintenant quitter l'infirmerie quelques heures par jour. Cependant, elle devait s'y reporter régulièrement, ayant une quantité incroyable de potions à ingurgiter sous l'œil attentif de madame Bonsoin, qui prenait grand soin à ce que la jeune femme n'en fasse pas trop, trop vite.

Une petite routine s'était rapidement installée. Au réveil, Hermione, qui portait maintenant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, devait subir un examen médical et magique intensif. L'infirmière Bonsoin était d'une nature aimante et conciliante mais lorsqu'il était sujet de la santé de ses patients, elle était intraitable. Malgré toutes ses protestations, Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à la dissuader d'abandonner ses examens quotidiens. Puis, elle allait rejoindre Dumbledore pour un petit-déjeuner privé à son bureau. Pendant lequel, ils échangeaient des théories et proposaient des voies de recherches possibles suite aux minces «_ trouvailles_ » que trouvait rarement Hermione dans certains volumes de la bibliothèque. Dans la journée, la jeune femme fréquentait la bibliothèque assidûment, comme pendant ses années d'études, mais avec la différence que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas à demander une autorisation à chaque fois qu'elle voulait pénétrer dans la réserve contenant les manuels moins « _traditionnels_ ».

Hermione ne se mêlait pas à la foule étudiante, préférant l'éviter même. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait perdu sa sociabilité pendant son « _voyage_ », c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle avait de la difficulté à s'acclimater à l'étrangeté éprouvé par la rencontre des gens qu'elle connaissait sous une forme plus âgée, plus sage, plus posée. Côtoyer un Slughorn plus jeune, offrant moins d'embonpoint et une moustache moins spectaculaire, était curieux. Mais ce qui avait résolue la jeune femme à limiter ses interactions avec les étudiants était une rencontre fortuite dans un corridor avec deux jeunes Gryffondors, très jeunes, sans doute première et deuxième année, qui discutaient entre eux de la lettre que venait de leur faire parvenir leur petite sœur, Molly, qui s'ennuyait seule à la maison avec ses parents. L'esprit vif de la jeune femme avait rapidement fait le lien, deux têtes rousses, une jeune Molly… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Molly Weasley, à ce moment Prewett, qui ne devait avoir à peine cinq ou six ans à l'époque où elle se trouvait.

Donc, elle s'était donnée elle-même comme consigne, d'éviter les contacts avec les résidants de ce temps, le plus possible du moins. Seules exceptions : Dumbledore et… McGonnagall. Bien que la différence d'âge faisait grimacer parfois la jeune femme, elle retrouvait en la version plus jeune de l'enseignante, tout ce qu'elle appréciait dans le modèle plus âgé, celle de son époque. Minerva McGonnagall, trente ans en 1956, nouvellement professeur, possédait déjà cette vivacité d'esprit, ce regard bienveillant et réconfortant, cette intelligence remarquable… Bref tout ce que Hermione admirait chez celle qu'elle avait choisi comme son model sorcier.

Si les petits-déjeuners étaient réservés à Dumbledore, le dernier thé de la soirée, était pris immanquablement en compagnie de l'Animangi. Depuis cette soirée où McGonnagall avait tenu sa main dans sa sienne, la laissant pleurer en silence, tout simplement, Hermione avait compris qu'elle serait sa bouée dans cette tempête. Minerva serait son phare, cette lumière qui l'aiderait à garder espoir, ce, sans même le savoir. Il y avait chez l'enseignante, une force lui permettant de continuer à croire, à persévérer.

Chaque soir donc, elles se rencontraient aux cuisines, chatouillant la poire du tableau et étaient accueillies avec révérence par une horde d'elfes tous plus avenants et dévoués les uns que les autres. Thé, tritons au gingembre pour McGonnagall et biscuits aux figues pour Hermione, discussions portant sur la métamorphose, discussions portant sur des sorciers célèbres ayant changé la face de la magie contemporaine… Bref, leurs fins de soirée auraient été, sans aucun doute, qualifiées d'ennuyantes, barbantes et assommantes par un rouquin de la connaissance de la jeune Granger, temporairement Chisholm.

Ce soir-là, elles discutèrent des examens de fin d'année qui commenceraient dans quelques jours. Hermione écouta Minerva discourir sur ses incertitudes professorales en souriant doucement. L'enseignante, sans même en être consciente, lui faisait oublier momentanément ses problèmes, ses recherches, même la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Pendant ses instants bénis, elle oubliait le poids qui lui pesait, ce fardeau qu'était la compréhension du phénomène dont elle avait été la victime. Sans relâche, son esprit tentait de comprendre pourquoi : pourquoi elle, pourquoi cette époque, pourquoi-ci, pourquoi cela. À chaque soir, l'instant d'un moment, Hermione oubliait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette période et prenait plaisir en la simple présence d'une autre personne.

« Retourneras-tu en Amérique à la fin des classes ? » Demanda Minerva en tentant de garder un visage impassible. Pourtant, elle ne trompa aucunement la jeune femme qui sourit tendrement à son interlocutrice avant de répondre.

« Non. Le professeur Dumbledore a gentiment accepté que je reste pendant l'été. Je pourrai ainsi travailler à mon aise… »

La réponse fit plaisir à l'enseignante de métamorphose qui cacha son sourire satisfait dans sa tasse de thé. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient pratiquement des inconnues l'une pour l'autre, leur complicité était pratiquement palpable et Minerva aurait été très affectée de devoir dire au revoir à sa nouvelle amie.

Pour sa part, le cœur d'Hermione se serra une fois de plus, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'elle devait mentir à son mentor. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne devait aucunement changer volontairement les événements futurs, la moindre alternation pouvait avoir des répercutions catastrophiques sur l'avenir du monde sorcier et moldu. Un acte aussi bénin que glisser par erreur dans une conversation une information ne devant pas être connue, pourrait mener à un changement complet de la ligne du temps. Évidement, peut-être qu'ainsi, la communauté magique n'aurait pas à combattre un autre Mage Noir en la personne de Voldemort, il pouvait aisément être arrêté si Hermione s'ouvrait à Dumbledore… Mais cela pouvait également ajouter aux tourments déjà connus… Qu'arriverait-il si c'était le contraire qui se produisait, s'il n'y avait jamais de prophétie d'émisse et que l'Élu ne parvenait pas à vaincre Jedusor… Et si jamais ses actes de 1956 changeaient entièrement l'avenir… Si Harry ne naissait même pas… Ou Ron… Ou elle-même ?

C'était un risque trop élevé pour qu'elle l'encoure et si pour préserver l'avenir elle devait mentir à Minerva, elle le ferait. Personne n'avait dit que cela devait être aisé pourtant.

« Tu prévois travailler tout l'été sur ton projet ? » Demanda à nouveau McGonnagall en remerciant d'un geste de la tête Bigdy, l'elfe, qui venait de leur apporter leur lot quotidien de pâtisseries.

« Oui… Le plus tôt j'aurai terminé, le plus tôt je pourrai rentrer chez moi… » Intérieurement, Hermione pensait : le chez moi, cinquante ans en date d'aujourd'hui.

Elle ne vit donc pas le regard déçu que n'arriva pas à dissimuler convenablement Minerva. Le pourquoi de la perspective de devoir se séparer de la jeune femme l'affectait autant était au-dessus de tout entendement pour l'enseignante. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'attacher aussi rapidement. Elle avait même la réputation d'être difficile d'approche et d'ouverture. Comment cette étrangère avait réussi à se frayer un chemin aussi rapidement en son esprit était un mystère. Parfois, McGonnagall ressentait qu'elle connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques semaines, la jeune femme de 24, bientôt 25 ans. Comme toujours, elle attribua cela au fait que Hermione était l'unique autre « adulte » de moins de cinquante ans dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et puis, son intelligence en faisait une compagne de discussion des plus intéressantes et stimulait sa propre vivacité d'esprit.

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, elle tourna encore et encore dans son lit… Rien à faire, Morphée refusait de venir s'emparer d'elle, plutôt de son esprit. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle revêtit des vêtements et sortit marcher dans les corridors silencieux et désertés. Combien de temps elle marcha, ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant, ses pieds la menèrent, tel un automate, de couloirs en couloirs. L'esprit ailleurs, un ailleurs de 50 ans dans l'avenir par rapport au point où elle se trouvait, elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'une porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur sa droite la fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas inhabituel ni étrange si l'on prenait en considération que Poudlard était animé d'une force magique qui s'amusait à changer continuellement les endroits et lieux. Elle était habituée maintenant à ce genre de manifestation, mais pourtant, son cœur battait la chamaille dans sa poitrine, pour une raison inconnue. Elle mit cela sur le fait de sa récente expérience dans les entrailles du collège et après quelques respirations profondes, réussit à reprendre ses sens.

La main solidement attachée à sa baguette, on n'était jamais assez prudent, elle s'avança d'un pas tout de même assuré vers la pièce nouvellement dévoilée. Si elle avait prêté attention à la route qu'elle avait empruntée un peu plus tôt, elle aurait su où elle se trouvait ! Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait aucune menace derrière cette porte. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la salle des trophées, pièce qu'elle connaissait légèrement plus emplie. Quelques décorations, prix, médailles et récompenses s'étaient ajoutées en cinquante ans…

Maintenant très alerte, elle observa un long moment quelques vitrines protégeant quelques-unes des récompenses. Il y avait de tout, de la médaille du mérite en enchantement, au trophée décerné lors d'un l'accomplissement scolaire extraordinaire, jusqu'à la fameuse coupe de Quidditch. Forte de ses nombreuses lectures et de sa curiosité, Hermione connaissait pratiquement tous les noms inscrits ou gravés sur les récompenses.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la médaille obtenue par une dénommé Tom E. Jedusor pour service rendu… Elle la fixa jusqu'à s'en brûler… Ses réponses étaient là, sous ses yeux, elle le sentait, elle le savait mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La raison de sa présence en ce temps était reliée à cette médaille d'une manière quelconque. C'était une certitude dans son esprit. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi ? Quel était le rapport entre le prix obtenu malhonnêtement et de manière ignoble par Voldemort et la raison pour laquelle elle avait été la victime d'un bond si important dans le passé.

Elle n'était pas l'élue. Elle n'était pas celle sur qui reposait la pénible tâche de sauver la communauté magique du joug d'un Mage Noir. De plus, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer le passer ! Alors quel était le lien, la raison, l'explication. Dans sa réalité à elle, Voldemort était défait et mort. Là où elle se trouvait, Jedusor avait déjà cumulé bon nombre d'apprentissages douteux et envisageait de devenir immortel. Pour ce faire, il avait jeté son dévolu sur des items magiques puissants et/ou à signification importante auxquels il incorpora une partie de sa propre âme. Les Horcruxes avaient donné bien du fil à retorde à Hermione, Harry et Ron ainsi qu'au défunt Dumbledore. Ils avaient recherché sans relâche ces objets magiques cachés pour la plupart en des lieux hauts en signification pour Jedusor et protégés par moult sorts, enchantements et créatures abominables.

Une fois de plus, Hermione laissa ses souvenirs resurgir, elle laissa son esprit l'amener là où il voulait. Sa septième et dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard fut marquée de plusieurs événements et combats. C'est dans cette direction que ses pensées se dirigèrent, lui procurant des brides de souvenirs en rafale. Harry. Ron. Elle-même. L'Ordre du Phénix. Voldemort. Les mangemorts.

* * *

_« Six Horcruxes ? Le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt, le collier de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et Voldemort constituant par lui-même la septième partie de son âme… »_

_« Dumbledore semblait croire que Voldemort aurait choisi des items magiques ayant appartenus aux fondateurs eux-mêmes…. »_

_« Il ne reste de Gryffondor que le choixpeaux et l'épée… Qui ne sont pas apparemment des Horcruxes. »_

_« Alors reste à trouver ce qui a appartenu à Serdaigle et à le traquer… »_

_« Ces objets devaient se trouver à Poudlard même puisque Jedusor semblait tenir coûte que coûte à obtenir une place au sein du personnel enseignant. »_

_« Des sbires à lui durent lui dérober ce qu'il convoitait alors puisque l'on sait qu'il n'a jamais été professeur dans l'enceinte… »_

_« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a jamais remis les pieds par la suite… Voldemort avait bien plus de ressources. »_

_« Tu crois qu'il y est retourné ? Qu'il aurait même dissimulé l'un de ses Horcruxes à Poudlard ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bol et une cuiller préhistoriques ? »_

_« C'est un mortier et un pilon de bronze… Avec ce qui me semble être l'emblème de Serdaigle d'engravé sur le flanc. »_

_« Pourquoi a-t-il été bien plus facile à détruire que les Horcruxes provenant d'items ayant appartenus aux autres fondateurs ? »_

_« J'en sais rien… J'étudierai la question plus tard… »

* * *

_

Le flot de souvenirs et brides de conversations qu'elle avait tenues avec ses amis stoppa net. Tout comme Harry, elle avait trouvé étrange que l'Horcruxe détenu dans ce mortier aux armoiries de la famille Serdaigle ait été « _plus facile_ » à détruire. Il leur avait donné du fil à retorde bien entendu mais légèrement moins que les autres. Avec le temps, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'expérience. Après tout, ils avaient mis la main sur cet item qu'en tout dernier, ayant eu de la difficulté à le localiser. Ils avaient pu se faire la main sur les autres avant. N'empêche qu'un coin de son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'un objet ayant appartenu à la «_ grande_ » Rowena Serdaigle aurait dû être plus compliqué à détruire, elle qui avait, selon la légende, bien plus de sagesse que ses condisciples.

Et si ce qu'ils avaient détruit n'était pas réellement l'item magique créé par la fondatrice ? Si ce n'était qu'une copie ? Pourtant, l'objet contenait bel et bien une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, de cela, elle en était certaine. Ce pouvait-il que même le « puissant » Lord Voldemort fut trompé par une réplique ? Un duplicata offrant tout de même une puissante force magique. Elle en avait fait elle-même les frais, une légère cicatrices ornait toujours le dessus de sa main gauche dont elle s'était servie pour se protéger le visage lors de la destruction. Un sort malicieux s'en était échappé et avait laissé quelques marques supplémentaires au trio de Gryffondor.

Donc, si ça théorie était juste, ce qu'ils avaient détruit et qui contenait le dernier Horcruxes de Voldemort, n'était rien d'autre qu'une reproduction de l'original… Une imitation dotée d'une force magique puissante mais tout de même inférieure à ce que pouvait offrir le mortier et le pilon d'origine de Serdaigle. L'Horcruxe aurait-il été plus difficile, voir impossible à détruire s'il avait été réellement contenu dans l'item ayant appartenu à la fondatrice ? Probablement. Alors qui ? Qui avait créé une réplique, l'avait dotée de pouvoirs magiques suffisant pour berner Voldemort mais moins importants que l'original ? Qui possédait ce savoir faire ? Peu de gens à l'époque à laquelle vivait Hermione, encore moins à l'époque où elle se trouvait maintenant.

Pendant tout le temps où elle avait cogité, qu'elle avait théorisé et réfléchit, ses yeux n'avait pas quitté la médaille où l'on pouvait lire le nom de Jedusor. Lentement, comme si le temps s'était figé, son regard focusa sur autre chose, sa propre image que lui reflétait la vitre devant elle. Son double souleva doucement un sourcil et les traits de son visage prirent des airs de confusions. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait résolu, finalement, le mystère de sa présence en ce temps ? Venait-elle de comprendre pourquoi, d'une manière malicieuse, Poudlard lui avait fait faire un voyage de cinquante ans dans le passé ? Était-elle celle qui avait réussi à trouver le véritable mortier de Serdaigle, en faire une réplique, lui donner des pouvoirs magiques capables de confondre leur ancien ennemi et de s'assurer que l'original ne lui tomberait jamais entre les mains ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait défié, sans le vouloir, les lois magiques connues en voyageant dans le temps ?

« Pourquoi toujours moi ! » S'écria la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le sol, défaite et découragée par la tâche qui venait de lui incomber.

* * *

**A/N**: Commentaire ? Question ? Appuyez sur le petit bouton lavande à la gauche de l'écran et composez un petit mot pour l'auteur qui se fera une joie de vous répondre ! loll 


	4. Baignade pudique ?

**N/A :** Chapitre léger, sans grand mystère ou action. Simplement un peu de répit dans la vie tourmentée de notre héroïne qui en a grand besoin lol. Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Baignade pudique ?_

* * *

« Vous avez une tête affreuse très chère… » Commenta Dumbledore.

Hermione décida de ne pas s'offusquer de la remarque du directeur, ayant relevé la tête vivement pour tomber sur un sourire taquin de l'autre côté de la tasse que tenait le vieux mage. Le regard pétillant derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, indiquait également que le sorcier n'avait parlé que pour la forcer à réagir. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout leur petit-déjeuner et elle savait, être de très mauvaise compagnie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, cela laissait des traces aussi bien physiques que sur l'humeur des gens. L'infirmière Bonsoin avait soupiré et tenté de plusieurs façons, de ramener la jeune femme dans son domaine, mais s'était sans compter sur la résistance d'Hermione qui en avait plus qu'assez de visiter l'infirmerie et qui s'en tenait loin ainsi que de sa responsable.

« Vous tuer à la tâche ne vous mènera pas loin, ou dans votre cas, ne vous ramènera pas à votre époque. » Continua le vieux mage, cette fois sérieux et avec sincérité.

« Je sais… » Soupira mollement Hermione, les yeux dans son bol, qu'elle n'avait même pas touché. Elle se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation des longs filaments fibreux qui autrefois étaient des céréales et qui maintenant composaient avec le lait, un mélange peu ragoûtant.

« Une journée de repos est de mise ! » S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant vivement, faisant sursauter par le fait même Hermione qui n'était pas complètement remise de son voyage mental au pays des fibres et du lactose.

Elle allait protester, elle ouvrit même la bouche pour émettre une quelconque résistance, mais le vieux mage en avait vu d'autre. D'un geste de la main, il lui imposa le silence et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière son imposant bureau. Au passage, Fumseck les salua d'une note mélodieuse qui arracha presque un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Nous avons une journée merveilleuse, un soleil radieux, une température parfaite pour un pique-nique et j'ai même à l'esprit, l'endroit parfait pour faire une saucette dans une eau claire et fraîche. Vous ne pouvez pas dire non à cela ! »

Hermione n'était pas dupe, derrière le sourire et le regard malicieux du vieil homme, elle dénotait sans trop de problème, l'autorité qu'il imposait. Après un soupir pour la forme, elle consentit à se rejoindre aux Trois Balais vers 11h00. Avant qu'elle ne quitte son antre, le directeur lui glissa quelques gallions dans la main, qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir de son bureau.

« Pour vous procurer un maillot… » Avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Par Merlin ! Jamais elle n'avait cru que cela sera aussi difficile. Jusqu'à présent, Albus avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait des vêtements adéquats sans se tracasser l'esprit. Les robes sorcières n'avaient pas beaucoup changé de mode en cinquante ans. Mais les maillots ! Hermione se souvenait d'avoir fait l'acquisition, peu avant son « départ » dans le passé, d'un petit deux pièces, rien de trop flamboyant, simplement un petit quelque chose pour mettre en valeurs des parties de son corps qu'elle n'exposait que très, très rarement en temps normal.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du magasin tenu par une version plus jeune de Madame Guipure, qui à son époque à elle, avait pignon sur rue sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas Pré-Au-Lard, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas sortie du pétrin. D'abord, pas de présentoir pour ce genre de vêtement. La vendeuse, avait levé un sourcil à la demande de la jeune femme mais avait tout de même sorti quelques esquisses démontrant les maillots disponibles, sur des jeunes femmes dessinées sans aucune courbe ou rondeur. Des cure-dents auraient eu plus de formes sous ces morceaux de tissus drapés.

La communauté magique n'avait jamais été très « pudique », du moins, selon ce qu'en savait Hermione suite à ses nombreuses lectures. Évidement, le bikini, avait déjà fait son apparition dans la mode moldue mais depuis à peine quelques années. Les sorciers étaient reconnus comme étant plus conservateurs. Mais de là à porter des habits complets pour une baignade ? Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au grand dam de mademoiselle Guipure, elle sélectionna un maillot noir qui lui couvrirait une bonne partie de la cuisse mais qui offrait un décolleté plus ouvert. Si l'on pouvait réellement qualifier cette ouverture de décolleté, pensa Hermione. 3 gallions, 2 mornilles et 5 noises plus tard (18.90 Euro ou 22.93 $US lol), la jeune femme alla retrouver Dumbledore à leur point de rendez-vous, son paquet sous le bras.

Lorsque entra dans l'univers enfumé de la salle principale des Trois-Balais, elle trouva Dumbledore assit au comptoir, sirotant ce qu'elle devina être de l'hydromel, après tout, il s'agissait de sa boisson favorite. Une fois de plus, Hermione fut au prise avec une de sensations étranges à la vue d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à son époque mais qui là où elle se trouvait en ce moment, n'était qu'une gamine. Les clients de la place blaguaient avec une fillette, à peine six ou sept ans… L'enfant des propriétaires.

« Rosmerta ! Cesse d'enquiquiner ce bon monsieur. » S'écria la femme derrière le comptoir qui s'entretenait quelques instants plus tôt avec Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, qui s'était retourné pour sourire à la jeune Rosmerta, perdit ce sourire à la vue d'Hermione qui se tenait toujours dans le portique de l'établissement. Elle se passait énergiquement une main sur le front, descendant parfois entre ses yeux ou s'attardant sur les tempes. Elle détestait faire des rencontres ainsi, lui rappelant, inutilement, qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette époque. D'une main qui se voulait apaisante, le vieil homme la guida à l'extérieur où son malaise la laissa peu à peu. Le directeur, toujours aussi avenant, lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits, tous deux assis en silence sur un banc de bois, près de l'auberge. Après un moment, la jeune femme se sentit à nouveau en contrôle de ses émotions et accepta de suivre Dumbledore là où il avait planifié de l'amener. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'impressionnant panier en osier que l'homme transportait avec lui, contenant sans aucun doute, les vivres destinés à leur pique-nique.

Au détour d'une ruelle, attendait patiemment, un carrosse, un cocher ainsi que quelques magnifiques bêtes, des chevaux ailés à la robe grises et offrant une forte musculature. Des Gronians (rf :les animaux fantastiques) si les souvenirs d'Hermione était bons, et comme ils étaient rarement faux…

« Ah ! Pile à l'heure. Venez ma chère, notre transport nous attend. » Dumbledore hâta le pas, incitant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Arrivés près du carrosse, le conducteur retira son haut-de-forme et s'abaissa, saluant les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils montèrent et aussitôt, l'attelage se mit en route, projetant sans trop de grâce, Hermione sur le sol, elle qui n'était pas prête à un tel décollage. De son siège, confortablement assis, Dumbledore se retint de sourire, mais son regard le trahit lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Le voyage fut court, pas étonnant avec de telles bêtes. Ils se posèrent sans trop de douceur, menaçant un autre tour sur le plancher du carrosse pour Hermione, qui cette fois, l'évita de justesse.

Le cocher vint rapidement ouvrir la porte de l'attelage et fit descendre ses passagers. Un impressionnant manoir écossais coupa le souffle à la jeune femme. Cet endroit avait du vécu, on pouvait presque le sentir dans chacune des pierres le composant, un peu comme Poudlard. Hermione questionna du regard le vieil homme qui se contenta de sourire et d'indiquer de la tête, le haut des marches menant à l'imposante bâtisse. Là une vieille dame à la peau fripée mais à la tenue et l'air distingué était appuyée lourdement sur le pommeau de sa canne sculptée, une vraie œuvre d'art en soi.

« Albus, mon vieil ami… » Si le manoir et la durée du voyage n'avaient pas été suffisant pour indiquer à Hermione qu'elle se trouvait toujours en Écosse, les Highlands plus probablement, l'accent de la veille dame aurait été un sacré indice.

Les deux aînés échangèrent quelques paroles, sourires aux lèvres, comme le font de vieux amis. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par une vision familière qui fit sourire Hermione. Alors que Dumbledore la présentait, Minerva descendit rapidement les escaliers et manqua trébucher à la vue de la jeune femme.

« Ah ! Minerva… je vais peut-être vous laisser faire les présentations après tout… » Déclara Dumbledore en laissant sa place à la nouvelle venue.

Il fallut un coup de canne peu discret et visiblement douloureux sur son mollet, pour sortir Minerva de sa stupeur. Le rouge aux joues, elle se racla discrètement la gorge avant de prendre parole.

« Désolée… Grand-mère, voici Mademoiselle Chisholm, étudiante américaine effectuant une thèse de recherche magique à Poudlard sous la supervision du professeur, euh… désolée, du directeur Dumbledore. » Se reprit la jeune femme après que son mollet ait reçu un autre coup de désapprobation de la part de la canne de la veille dame près d'elle. « Mademoiselle Chisholm, ma grand-mère, Meliora Elen Lachlan MacKenzie de McGonagall. » Finit-elle d'une voix officieuse, presque pompeuse.

Hermione ne sut trop comment saluer la vieille aristocrate. Devait-elle lui serrer la main ou s'incliner, ou… Après tout, les Lachlan MacKenzie possédaient du sang bleu. Jamais, oh grand jamais, à son époque à elle, Hermione n'avait fait le rapprochement entre Minerva et ce clan mythique écossais qui avait régné presque en maître sur la communauté magique de plaines et montagnes d'Écosse pendant pratiquement des siècles. La généalogie n'avait jamais été don dada et maintenant elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir un peu plus sur les ancêtres de son ancienne directrice. Heureusement pour elle, Meliora Machin Truc, lui tendit tout simplement la main et elles échangèrent de brèves banalités.

Albus Dumbledore semblait trouver le tout très cocasse, si on en jugeait par le petit sourire qui refusait de quitter le coin de ses lèvres. Rapidement après les présentations, la maîtresse de maison donna quelques ordres à des serviteurs invisibles, du moins, Hermione n'avait vu aucun humain, et incita ses invités à la suivre à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la gravelle en bas des marches, un grand freluquet en habits crispés, vint ouvrir une ombrelle au-dessus de la vieille dame et ne la quitterait pas d'un centimètre du reste de la journée.

Après un autre court voyage, cette fois-ci avec un attelage de chevaux moldus, ils arrivèrent près des berges d'un lac paisiblement installé au creux de quelques collines recouvertes de bruyère et de chardons. De nouveau, la châtelaine au cheveux grisonnant, donna quelques directives, qui cette fois furent accomplies par quelques servantes qui attendaient à l'ombre d'un bouleau argenté l'arrivée des invités et de la maîtresse du domaine. Le pique-nique apporté par Dumbledore fut disposé sous un pavillon qui venait sans doute d'être monté magiquement, tout près de quelques grands saules majestueux dont quelques branches allaient taquiner l'eau calme près de la berge.

C'est parfois étonnant tout ce qu'un sorcier peut réussir à faire entrer dans un si petit panier en osier ! C'était un véritable festin que le directeur avait fait préparé. En pensant bien, Hermione ne pouvait imaginer madame Lachlan MacKenzie de McGonagall pique-niquer avec autre chose que des pâtés de foie gras, baguette française, fromages de chèvres, vins d'Espagne, etc. Ce repas n'avait rien à voir avec les pique-niques qu'avait l'habitude d'improviser la mère d'Hermione lorsqu'elle était jeune ; sandwich au fromage tranché, jus de tomates et morceaux de pommes comme dessert. Pourtant, malgré la banalité, la jeune femme en gardait d'excellents souvenirs.

Pendant le repas, Hermione n'eut le temps de remarquer que le regard de Minerva s'attardait continuellement sur sa personne. La jeune mademoiselle Chisholm se faisait entretenir de quelques sujets historiques par l'aïeule McGonagall. Malgré ses airs aristocrates, celle qui tenait à se faire appeler _Mely_, était passionnante. Ses connaissances historiques étaient à en couper le souffle, de quoi faire pâlir d'envie le professeur Binns, et tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible de faire pâlir un fantôme ! Ce qui mit fin aux tentatives gênées de Minerva d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, fut la réaction de cette dernière lorsque _Mely_, lui déclara être une grande amie de Hepzibah Smith et posséder elle-même quelques pièces uniques et d'une valeur inimaginable.

Minerva passa donc le reste du repas à jouer avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, complètement invisible aux yeux d'Hermione, mais malheureusement pour elle, pas à ceux de sa grand-mère qui joua de sa canne et lui arracha un petit cri de douleur de nouveau. Le plus jeune McGonagall se frotta elle-même les oreilles mentalement après cet épisode. Elle agissait comme une vulgaire adolescente qui avait pour la première fois de sa vie un béguin monstre. Elle avait trente ans par Merlin, elle n'était plus une gamine excitée par la perspective d'une amourette. De plus, à mesure que le temps passait, plus elle doutait de ses chances de seulement intéresser Hermione. Cette dernière prenait visiblement bien plus de plaisir dans la présence de son aïeule qu'à la sienne. Elle avait l'impression d'être transparente.

Une fois de plus, elle eut la preuve du contraire alors que Dumbledore se pencha discrètement à son oreille et lui glissa gentiment :

« Une baignade ? »

L'idée était plaisante à l'esprit de Minerva qui acquiesça de la tête avant de disparaître sous une toile montée dans le but d'offrir un peu d'intimité pour les nageurs désirant revêtir leur tenue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione faillit recracher, de manière peu élégante il va sans dire, la gorgée de sa seule coupe de vin qu'elle s'était autorisée. Près du lac, droit dans son champ de vision s'étirait dans toute sa gloire, se préparant pour quelques longueurs de crawl sans doute, un directeur de Poudlard. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais totalement de cette image qu'offrait Dumbledore. L'homme avait noué sa longue barbe argentée (moins longue que l'avait connu Hermione mais tout de même impressionnante) et l'avait enveloppé dans un filet comme en portait sa grand-mère la nuit pour dormir lorsqu'elle était une gamine. Le vieux sorcier avait revêtu un maillot de bain, de la même coupe que les lutteurs greco-romains qui lui couvrait même une partie du genou, mais qui laissait voir deux bras si pâles qu'ils auraient pu être pris pour des membres fantomatiques. Visiblement, Albus Dumbledore ne prenait pas suffisamment de bain de soleil !

Lorsque le directeur tenta de protéger sa longue chevelure couleur argent en la cachant sous un bonnet de bain aux motifs lignés de son maillot, Hermione ne put retenir une petite exclamation de lui échapper. Elle se hâta de cacher son sourire dans sa coupe de vin. On aurait dit un gros bourdon… Si les bourdons étaient couleur rouge et bleu marin et non noir et jaune.

Les yeux d'Hermione quittèrent leur observation discrète de son ancien directeur lorsque son hôte s'exclama fortement sur sa droite. Cherchant ce qui avait provoqué autant d'indignation dans une seule syllabe, la jeune femme tomba sur la silhouette, beaucoup plus jeune et ''_intéressante''_, de Minerva McGonagall. La jeune femme regretta soudainement d'avoir caché son amusement dans son verre de vin, la gorgée qui passa dans son œsophage lui laissa un arrière-goût et une sensation désagréable. Jamais, oh grand JAMAIS, avait elle imaginé son mentor, son enseignante, avec un tel corps. Adolescent, on ne cherche pas nécessairement à définir l'anatomie de ses professeurs, surtout s'ils ont plus de cinquante ans à leur compteur personnel, et comme c'était le cas pour Hermione, du même sexe qu'elle !

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les courbes avantageuses d'une femme de trente ans, souples, généreuses et invitantes. À ce moment précis, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réellement vu Minerva auparavant. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu qui avait laissé seulement penser que se cachait un corps tel que celui-ci sous les robes sorcières que portaient, avec grâce pourtant, McGonagall.

« Par Cliodna, Paracelse, Merlin et Agrippa ! Jeune fille, comment oses-tu te dévêtir ainsi en public ? N'as-tu donc pas de pudeur ? »

Visiblement, _Mely_, n'appréciait pas autant qu'Hermione le merveilleux deux pièces qui semblait avoir été conçu que pour Minerva. Il n'avait rien de ''trop'' osé, il n'était même pas décolleté autant que l'aurait apprécié, elle devait se l'avouer, Hermione. Mais, chose certaine, il montrait beaucoup plus de peau que le model qu'elle avait acquis un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Pendant que la jeune femme venue du futur s'était perdue dans ses contemplations et réflexions, l'aïeule s'époumonait presque d'indignation sur une Minerva plus rouge que rouge. Heureusement pour elle, son nouvel employeur cru bon d'intervenir et d'apaiser les craintes de la chef de clan McGonagall, lui affirmant que c'était tout à fait acceptable, une telle tenue, en société, que c'était la dernière mode et que toutes les sorcières de l'âge de Minerva possédaient un tel maillot de bain.

« J'ai bien peur que mon propre maillot ne soit considéré comme étant archaïque très chère Mely… Mais vous me connaissez, j'ai de la difficulté à me départir des vêtements que j'apprécie. » termina avec un clin d'œil complice Dumbledore pour Hermione qui s'était tue sagement pendant la mini crise.

Malheureusement, l'aînée McGonagall se tourna vers elle, cherchant visiblement appuis sur sa position. Avec difficulté, Hermione déglutit et offrit d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre :

« J'ai moi-même à la maison, un maillot semblable à celui de votre petite-fille. Comme je ne comptais pas rester si longtemps, je ne l'ai pas amené avec moi. Celui que m'a vendu madame Guipure est moins récent par contre… »

« Mademoiselle Guipure à très bon goût en matière de vêtements » ajouta aimablement Dumbledore, reprenant subtilement l'erreur de qualificatif employé pour décrire la jeune femme qui tenait le magasin à Pré-Au-Lard.

Hermione voulait se frapper elle-même. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à éviter de telle gaffe. Au final, cela pouvait aisément passer pour une méprise, après tout, n'était-elle pas sensée être d'Amérique ? N'empêche qu'elle s'en voulait. Heureusement, par contre, elle constata que le sujet du bikini de Minerva avait été épuisé et déjà Dumbledore et la nouvelle enseignante de Métamorphose, s'empressaient de courir sur la berge. D'un geste d'approbation, Meliora McGonagall invita silencieusement Hermione à les rejoindre dans l'eau.

Une fois le malaise occasionné par le port de son maillot, ou si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le malaise provoqué par le port du maillot de Minerva, Hermione sut se laisser aller suffisamment pour s'amuser en cette belle journée d'été. Elle en oublia même un moment qu'elle n'était pas de cette époque, qu'une lourde tâche l'attendait et qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment retourner chez elle.

* * *

N/A2 : Désolée si ce chapitre n'était pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais j'avais cette image d'Albus en maillot rouge et bleu avec son bonnet de bain qui refusait de quitter mon esprit. Il me fallut donc l'écrire pour m'en départir... Malheureusement, tout comme Hermione, je crois que cette image restera à jamais gravée dans ma tête loll


	5. Bourdon moqueur

**A/N 1** : Ok… Désolée pour le long délai. Cependant, sachez que cette histoire commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Je n'arrive à rien avec elle et n'arrive pas à la mener là où je voudrais. Bref, j'en ai raz le pompon (pas l'infirmière ici lol) et songe sérieusement à l'arrêter. Avant d'en arriver là, je décide de prendre une pause d'Aller-retour, de la mettre sur la glace et passer à autre chose, question de voir si ma muse reviendra éventuellement pour cette histoire. Ce chapitre (que je trouve nul et archi nul, désolée), sera donc le dernier pour un moment. Le temps du moins que je retrouve la voie dans laquelle je visualisais cette fic. Je suis sincèrement désolée si cela vous chagrine, bien que je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que le monde cessera de tourner parce que je prends une pause de cette histoire loll.

**A/N 2 :** Un immense MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review pour les chapitres précédents. Je tenterai de vous répondre (si je trouve le temps ; quelqu'un sait où je peux en trouver à bon prix ? lol) très bientôt. Merci et encore merci de lire cette histoire.

**A/N 3 (le dernier, je le jure lol) :** J'ai créé un forum sur pour discuter Yuri… Couples, idées, défis, opinions… Bref, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec certain d'entre vous, si le cœur vous en dit, de ce qui fait que les yuris font de bonnes fics. Venez y faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à apporter votre vision du yuri Potterien lol.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Bourdon moqueur.

* * *

Si ce n'était du fait qu'elle avait dû relire cinq fois la même phrase, on aurait pu croire aisément qu'Hermione était plongée dans un autre de ses grimoires de recherches poussiéreux et aussi vieux que le monde. Voilà une heure qu'elle n'avait pas tourné une seule page de son bouquin. À vrai dire, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs pour être plus juste.

Une semaine avait passée depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore ne l'ait « obligé » à l'accompagner pour un pique-nique et une baignade sur ce qui s'avéra être les terres ancestrales de la famille McGonagall. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Meliora Elen Lachlan MacKenzie de McGonagall, chef de clan de cette fière et importante famille de sorciers d'Écosse, du moins ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire bien peu.

Ne restait plus que l'aïeule, Minerva et quelques cousins lointains. Cette famille avait été durement éprouvé lors du pseudo règne de Grindelwald. Hermione avait fait quelques recherches depuis cette journée au lac, elle avait ainsi découvert que les parents de Minerva avaient été assassinés lors du dit conflit. Ayant toujours combattu le mal, cette famille avait donc perdu plusieurs membres aux mains des serviteurs du mage noir. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas réellement eu besoin de tuteur lors du décès de ses parents, à vingt ans, on est généralement apte à se débrouiller par soi-même, il n'empêche que Meliora avait tenu à la garder près d'elle. Sans doute appréciait-elle pouvoir compter sur la seule famille qui lui restait.

Conviée le soir même à un thé en compagnie de la chef de clan McGonagall en son manoir, Hermione se promit d'être plus alerte et plus à son affaire qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la journée. Après tout, Mely possédait un grand nombre d'artefacts magiques et semblait s'y connaître sur le sujet. La jeune devait garder en tête qu'elle avait une mission qui lui incombait et que le temps lui était compté. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Jedusor était déjà à la recherche de ce mortier aux armoiries de Serdaigle, elle devait le trouver avant lui et le modifier correctement, sinon, c'était tout le futur tel qu'elle l'avait vécu qui en souffrirait.

Une partie de son esprit la poussait à continuer, à ignorer le fait que ses yeux étaient lourds et ne demandaient que de ce fermer quelques instants. Cette même partie de son esprit tentait de gagner la guerre conte la tentation qu'elle éprouvait d'appuyer sa tête contre ses bras et de reposer son corps qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce rythme effréné dans lequel elle le poussait chaque jour depuis quelques temps. Cette partie d'elle-même, perdit finalement le combat contre ses besoins physiques et sa tête tomba mollement dans le creux de ses bras, croisés sur son poussiéreux manuel. La fatigue l'emporta, l'obligeant à laisser de côté ses recherches quelques minutes pour bénéficier d'un moment de repos plus que mérité.

Sa tête n'avait pas encore atteint sa destination qu'elle dormait déjà, signe de son épuisement, elle quitta le monde éveillé pour celui des rêves et songes.

* * *

Le dos appuyé contre l'écorce du tronc d'un saule, elle observait la scène devant elle à travers les branches arquées de l'arbre. Un énorme bourdon rouge avec des rayures bleu marin s'amusait à descendre en piqué rapidement, puis remonter tout juste avant de toucher la surface argentée de l'étendue d'eau. Encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser, le bourdon répétait ses pirouettes aériennes.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'observatrice tenta de mieux entendre le bruit que faisait le bourdon moqueur. Son bourdonnement avait quelque chose de familier, de « déjà-entendu »… Cela sonnait légèrement comme :

« Têêêtttteeeeeuuuhhh afffffrreeuuusssseeeeuuuhhh »

Pourquoi cela lui semblait familier, elle n'aurait su le dire, ni même pourquoi elle ne s'étonna pas lorsque le bourdon rouge et bleu marin vint tourner autour de sa tête en lui lançant un clin d'œil à chacun de ses tours.

« Têêtteeeeuhh afffrreeuuusssseeuhhh. Têêêttteeeuuhh afffffrreeuusseeeeuuuhhh. Têêêtttteeeeeuuuhhh afffffrreeuuusssseeeeuuuhhh… »

S'essoufflant presque à force de tenter de repousser ce bourdon moqueur de gestes de la main, la jeune femme ne remarqua donc pas que le paysage devant elle s'était transformé. Partie l'étendue d'eau calme, parties les branches du saule qui retombaient au sol. Une mince brume avait envahi l'espace, procurant un aspect mystérieux, presque fantomatique. Le temps que l'esprit de la jeune femme place toutes les pièces de ce nouveau puzzle, une silhouette se découpait déjà, avançant dans cette brume parcourue de fils argentés.

À mesure que cette forme se rapprochait, la jeune femme sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de familiarité, mais cette fois, couplé avec un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Lentement, comme si elle était la victime du pire supplice existant, cette silhouette repoussa peu à peu cette brume argentée qui la recouvrait et permettait aux yeux grands ouverts de la jeune femme, de détailler ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas distinguer le corps d'une femme, des hanches sinueuses qui donnaient envie d'y apposer les mains, une taille fine, des cuisses galbées qui se terminent sur des mollets musclés sans excès. Plus elle se rapprochait de la jeune femme, plus cette dernière avait de la difficulté à penser à autre chose que la douceur probable de cette peau satinée et légèrement ambrée, comme après une journée de baignade sous un soleil coquin.

L'apparition vêtue d'un bikini noir qui recouvrait une poitrine que l'on devinait invitante, s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, de manière à établir un contact visuel. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se perdirent de longs instants dans les brumes qui recouvraient maintenant l'esprit de la jeune femme.

La gorge enserrée, elle découvrit avec un brin d'effroi, que ses mains semblaient animées de leur propre volonté et remontèrent lentement, doucement, tendrement, le long des bras de cette silhouette familière mais pourtant étrangère à la fois. Du bout des doigts, comme si elle n'osait réellement toucher, de peur de profaner cette beauté venue du brouillard, elle laissa ses doigts trouver leur chemin jusqu'à ce visage si doux.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur accélérer par le simple fait que ce regard perçant lui soit intimement offert. Les mains confortablement installées sur les joues de cette autre femme, elle laissa tendrement, avec déférence, ses pouces tracer de minuscules cercles, s'empreignant du grain de cette peau si douce, si… parfaite.

Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une autre personne, si l'on pouvait qualifié cette apparition de personne. Sans en avoir le moindrement conscience, son regard se fixa uniquement sur cette bouche. Sa propre langue glissa lentement sur ses lèvres, les humectant quelque peu. Doucement, lentement, presque avec agonie, elle se rapprocha de cette bouche invitante qu'elle devinait chaudes et douces. Quel goût, ses lèvres, pouvaient-elles avoir ? Elle le saurait bientôt puisqu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres la séparant de son but ultime. Quelques centimètres maudits qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'étirer encore et encore, la privant d'assouvir son désir.

Frustrée de ne point arriver à goûter les lèvres parfaitement rosées qui s'offraient à elle, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout, se projetant vers l'avant, espérant être réceptionnée par la douceur d'un baiser. Ce doux fantasme lui fut refusé et elle se retrouva, face contre terre, ayant passé littéralement au travers de son apparition. Se relevant péniblement, son orgueil affecté, elle se retourna pour découvrir que le bourdon rouge et bleu marin avait refait son apparition. Ce dernier s'amusait à virevolter à travers la brumes qui composait maintenant le corps indéfini de, ce qu'elle devinait être, sa femme au bikini d'il y avait quelques instants.

« Têêêtteeeuuuhhh affrreeuuusssseeuhhh. Têêêtttteeeuuhhh afffrreeuuusssseuuuhhh »

Par Merlin que ce bourdon l'énervait ! Rageusement, elle reprit pied et vit la forme composée de brouillard en faire de même. Son corps se figea lorsque cette femme éthérée se pencha pour chuchoter d'une voix chaude et de nouveau familière, à son oreille :

« Cette tâche vous est dévolue, Hermione Granger. Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen… Personne ne le pourra. » (Voir référence)

Lorsque cette forme se recula, son apparence avait de nouveau changée, proposant cette fois, une substance jaunâtre, d'aspect huileuse. Et pour la énième fois en peu de temps, offrant un petit quelque chose de familier. Graduellement, cette substance effaça les contours qui avaient définis la silhouette depuis son apparition, ne laissant plus qu'une masse difforme et visqueuse de couleur indescriptible. La jeune femme regarda un long moment cette matière que l'on aurait aisément pu caractérisé de vivante, puisqu'il s'en dégageait une comme une énergie quelconque.

Et puis, sans aucun avertissement, elle se sentit tirée par l'arrière violement. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner, mais cette fois, pas de d'insecte volant moqueur à l'horizon, ou ce qu'elle pouvait toujours distinguer de l'horizon… Sa vue se brouilla, ses sens percevaient tellement de choses à la fois qu'il était impossible de tout analyser. Tournis, malaise, vertige… Elle voulut fermer les yeux pour tenter de mettre fin à cette expérience désagréable mais n'y parvint pas. De longs moments, elle fut obligée de fixer le vide qui l'entourait, la rendant d'autant plus nauséeuse.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Pas de chute, pas de nausée… C'était comme si elle s'était endormie paisiblement. Son corps et son esprit avaient trouvé un oasis où se reposer, se détendre, oubliant le traumatisme qu'ils venaient de subir.

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier ce répit, que déjà son corps était à nouveau soumis à une stimulation, extérieure cette fois. Une main tendre secouait doucement son épaule, tentant de l'arracher à son sommeil. Trouvant lentement son chemin vers la réalité, elle s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit les pages poisseuses sous sa joue, comprenant qu'elle s'était endormie sur son grimoire et avait, _sacrilège_, bavé pendant sa petite sieste. Regardant horrifiée le résultat de son laisser-aller, elle mit du temps à entendre le petit rire sans malice près d'elle.

« Ma chère… Ne vous en faites pas outre mesure pour si peu. Notre nouvelle bibliothécaire, Irma Pince que vous avez rencontré j'en suis certain, a tenu à protéger tous les manuels de cette bibliothèque par des sortilèges divers. Un coup de baguette, et voilà, plus rien ne paraît. »

Hermione fixa un long moment Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait à sa droite, s'attendant presque à le voir se métamorphoser en bourdon moqueur et à lui froufrouter aux oreilles qu'elle a une tête affreuse. Lorsque rien de ce style ne se produit, elle se remit à respirer normalement, soulagée de n'être plus sous l'emprise d'un rêve étrange contenant ni une forme brumeuse vêtue du bikini de Minerva McGonagall, ni un bourdon rouge et bleu, ou encore une substance jaunâtre lui citant une ligne de JRR Tolkien !

« Nous allons être en retard pour le thé chez Mely, je suggère que vous vous hâtiez mon enfant. »

Un sceau d'eau glacée ne l'aurait pas ramené sur terre plus vite. Se levant rapidement, si brusquement, qu'elle en fit basculer sa chaise, lui offrant une occasion supplémentaire de paraître empâtée et pathétique aux yeux du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire aimablement et la poussa gentiment vers la sortie, l'incitant à passer par ses appartements pour se changer et de le retrouver devant les grilles du collège.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre personnelle, se maudissant toujours de son comportement navrant devant Dumbledore. Elle se hâta de se dévêtir et faire une toilette rapide, question de tenter d'effacer les vestiges de sa pseudo sieste. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une tâche jaunâtre d'aspect huileuse sur le matériel de sa robe. Se pouvait-il que… Tout cela n'est pas été entièrement qu'un rêve ? Par Merlin !

Ils furent accueillis par le même homme qui avait agit en tant que cocher quelques jours auparavant, et qui maintenant, semblait être majordome ou quelque chose dans les mêmes eaux. Ils les firent passer dans un immense salon décoré chaleureusement avec des tapisseries anciennes aux couleurs vives, des scènes de chasse pour la plupart. Sans doute un héritage familial. Le mobilier était fait de bois durs et imposants, de couleurs sombres, ajoutant à l'ambiance typique du nord de l'Ecosse. Quelques fenêtres avaient été légèrement entrouvertes, permettant à la douce brise de fin de journée d'entrer librement dans la pièce, faisant se soulever les rideaux fins, offrant un aspect spectral.

Dumbledore prit place dans un haut fauteuil d'un riche bourgogne au moment même où la maîtresse des lieux fit son entrée, le forçant à se relever pour l'accueillir et la saluer en gentilhomme qu'il était.

« Pardonnez mon retard… Quelle hôte je fais. » S'empressa de s'excuser Mely qui encouragea Albus à reprendre place dans le fauteuil. « Approchez mon enfant… » Continua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione qui se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart, ne sachant comment interagir et toujours un peu troublée par les événements de l'après-midi.

Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione elle-même, vint servir le thé aux visiteurs, leur offrant par le fait même quelques gâteaux et pâtisseries.

« Très cher Albus, je vous ai fait préparé un pain aux fruits macérés au whisky dont je sais que vous raffolez. » Déclara la vielle dame en incitant la domestique à offrir une tranche du dessert à l'homme, en usant plus ou moins aimablement de sa canne.

Une fois le directeur occupé à déguster sa gâterie et à siroter sa tasse de thé, la chef de clan McGonagall usa de nouveau de sa canne sculptée pour pousser à plus d'initiative la jeune domestique.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de biscuit aux figues à vous offrir mademoiselle Chisholm. Cependant, peut-être vous laisserez-vous tenter par un scone et un peu de confiture de groseilles pour l'accompagner Il s'agit d'une recette familiale secrète, vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles. » Déclara fièrement la matriarche en bombant le torse inconsciemment.

Hermione s'empressa de faire honneur aux scones et à la confiture, elle qui avait sauté, par inadvertance, un repas. Pas que cela soit la première, ni la dernière fois… Le nez plongé dans les livres, on oublie parfois qu'il ne faut pas seulement nourrir nos connaissances. De légères discussions prirent place, échangeant sur des sujets banals, quotidiens. Éventuellement, Dumbledore verbalisa ce qui tracassait l'esprit de la jeune femme depuis son arrivée au Manoir McGonagall :

« Dites-moi Mely… Minerva n'est pas souffrante j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, ne voulant insinuer rien en particulier, simplement exprimer son intérêt, sans plus.

« Ahhh Albus, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Minerva sera la cause de ma mort pour sûr ! » S'exclama dramatiquement la vielle dame en secouant négativement la tête.

« Voyons Mely… Je connais Minerva et c'est une jeune femme très bien. Vive d'esprit, elle possède une intelligence remarquable, un savoir étonnant pour son jeune âge et une maturité incroyable. Je vois mal pourquoi vous vous en faites autant pour elle… »

« Albus… À son âge, elle devrait déjà être mariée et avoir quelques enfants à élever pour assurer la continuation de notre famille ! Mais non… Elle préfère enseigner aux enfants des autres. Non pas que l'enseignement soit mal… Comprenez-moi mon vieil ami… Elle pourrait enseigner plus tard, tout comme vous l'avez vous-même fait. Elle devrait se trouver un bon et convenable sorcier qui lui donnera des enfants intelligents et en santé. Ce n'est pas à Poudlard, sans offense encore une fois, qu'elle trouvera ce genre d'homme. »

Sachant ce qu'elle savait du futur probable de l'actuelle Minerva McGonagall, Hermione se garda bien d'intervenir dans cette discussion, tentant même, par tous les moyens, de faire oublier sa présence dans la pièce.

« Mely… Poudlard est un endroit comme les autres. Qui sait où Minerva rencontrera la personne qui lui est destinée ? Cette personne peut se présenter à elle n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et puis, je suis de ceux, fleurs bleues peut-être, qui croient que l'amour ne doit pas être poussé… Il vient quand le temps est bon, il faut seulement savoir le reconnaître lorsqu'il se présente. »

Bien que son esprit ait entendu le petit ricanement qu'avait émis la vieille dame, Hermione sentit que le monde venait de se figer. Mely traitait son ami et directeur de Poudlard de romantique incorrigible. La jeune femme, pour sa part, tentait de refouler quelques images que son esprit lui rappelait : une certaine jeune femme de sa connaissance, en bikini noir, couverte de gouttelettes d'eau, au sortir d'un lac par une chaude et belle journée d'été. Tout cela était de la faute d'Albus Dumbledore ! Pourquoi avait-il à la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune en prononçant ces quelques lignes : _Il (l'amour) vient quand le temps est bon, il faut seulement savoir le reconnaître lorsqu'il se présente._

Elle n'eut pas le temps, heureusement, de se noyer dans ses propres pensées de plus en plus lubriques, à son grand désespoir, que les portes du salon s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir la retardataire, l'autre McGonagall des lieux. Le regard d'Hermione fut forcé de quitter cette nouvelle vision, lorsque son cerveau compila les dernières informations. Tasse de thé chaud tenue précairement par une main figée. Scone recouvert de confiture entre des doigts également figés. Confiture dégoulinant sur ses habits. Tasse commençant à pencher dangereusement, menaçant de verser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle passa de nouveau à un cheveu de faire une folle d'elle en public. Seule une petite tache sur sa robe restait comme témoin de son égarement temporaire. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne remarqua le petit coup de baguette discret qui effaça tout ; Albus trop occupé à accueillir son amie, Mely trop occupée à lui frotter les oreilles à cause de son retard.

Déposant sagement tasse et scone sur le guéridon à sa gauche, Hermione obligea ses esprits à se calmer et se frappa mentalement une fois de plus pour son manque de discipline ? Contrôle ? Manque de quelque chose… Cette chose qui la rendait si pathétique depuis quelques temps.

Évidement, le fait que Minerva s'était présentée vêtue d'une petite robe soleil à la coupe avantageuse n'aidait pas à calmer l'esprit tourmenté de la pauvre Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'avait réagit de la sorte ! Elle n'avait jamais cru possible de ressentir autant de confusion mêlé avec une panoplie d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle avait une mission dont dépendait l'avenir du futur tel qu'elle l'avait connu, qui lui incombait ? La vie était cruelle… N'avait-elle pas eu son lot de souffrances, d'incertitudes et confusions pendant son adolescence, à son époque à elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que des puissances supérieures s'amusent à la replonger dans le passé uniquement pour la supplicier d'avantage ? Qui avait-elle insulté au haut Parthénon des mages célestes ?

Elle n'était pas entièrement sotte. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, ce qui la tourmentait autant. Malgré qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer ou d'accepter, il y avait une partie d'elle qui lui chuchotait que la proximité de Minerva McGonagall, cette Minerva McGonagall âgée de trente ans, était en tout ou en partie la cause de ce maelström de sentiments qui l'envahissait.

Il n'y avait jamais eu que Ron. Et jusqu'à récemment, elle aurait juré qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu que Ron, et ce malgré sa perte dramatique. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait avec Ronald Weasley. Firenze aurait dit que c'était écrit dans les étoiles… Tout Poudlard savait, se doutait que le rouquin et Miss-je-sais-tout formeraient un couple à un moment ou un autre. Lorsque Ron les avait quitté, elle avait cru que son cœur ne s'en remettrait jamais. Alors pourquoi, le traître, recommençait-il à battre ? Faiblement, mais à battre tout de même. Pourquoi dans une situation aussi impossible que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Et pourquoi par Merlin pour cette personne !

* * *

_Référence : Paroles de Galadrielle à l'endroit de Frodon. Seigneur des anneaux, le retour du roi. (je sais, pas très original mais je trouvais que ça ''fittait'' tellement lol)_

_Encore une fois, désolée pour ce chapitre couci-couça..._


End file.
